


Bewitcher

by Baekhanded



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Poison, Witcher AU, sora befriends animals, the disney critters are actual critters, witcher riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Riku knew he wasn't quite human, but that didn't mean he knew exactly what he was. He might as well let him stick around, to find it out.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So full disclaimer, i know NOTHING about the witcher, aside from the very little i retained from the netflix show, and what I will look up, so if you're a diehard fan, please don't read too much in to it, it's just for fun and im fully winging it, always winging it!!

Riku had seen his fair share of things in his life. All kinds of things; normal things, not so normal things, and downright bizarre, ugly and dangerous things. But nothing compared to what he was seeing now. 

Yeah, okay it wasn’t that weird- people came up to him and asked him for assistance all the time. But usually that only happened in a town- in a tavern or other semi-public place. But this? In the middle of the woods? Much less common, at least for him. He couldn’t speak to the oddities the others had encountered. Surely he wasn’t the only Witcher that stumbled upon a filthy, bloodied person in the woods that smiled like the sun and asked if he could help him find a friend.

And surely said filthy, bloody, sunshine person had animal companions. Why wouldn’t they? Surely this strange person was completely human, his medallion surely wouldn’t be vibrating like crazy if he was anything but. Of course Riku wasn’t very good at sarcasm. 

He stared at the strange, clearly not human boy (he surely had to be a boy, or some eldritch creature that took the form of a boy) with every ounce of mistrust and disbelief. Even more so as the boy just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“I know this looks weird, but I swear i’m not playing a game! I’m really lost and you look trustworthy!” the boy smiled but didn’t approach.

Riku only raised a single silver brow, “You’re clearly not the cleverest of your species if you truly think that.” 

Riku watched as the boy’s cheeks puffed, “Well that isn’t very nice! I stand by what I said, but if you don’t have the time all you had to do was say so.” 

He said nothing as the boy turned and started off in a different direction, animal companions by his side and limp prominent in his gait. 

Against his better judgement, curiosity took hold, “Where are you even headed.” It didn’t truly sound like a question, but the boy’s head jerked around and he stared at Riku for a moment before smiling that same sun-bright smile.

“I’m not entirely sure! It’s a place called The Mansion, and it’s supposedly real spooky, but I have a friend there that I need to meet!” the boy crossed his arms behind his head and tilted it left and right. 

Riku really, really hated to admit that he knew exactly where the place was this boy was describing, “The place they say has a witch gone mad?” 

The boy perked even more and nodded, “Yup! That’s the one! So you know where it is?” he was more energetic than the dog by his side. 

Riku grunted, “I do, but it’s a long way from here.” 

He didn’t look at the boy but he heard him take a couple of tentative steps closer, “So...you’re willing to take me?” His voice was so hopeful…

Riku only grunted again, “I’m heading in that direction, I can’t stop you if you feel like tagging along, but you’d be on my schedule. Your little trip won’t be my priority.” 

The boy just shrugged and closed the distance between them, sitting much closer than anyone had ever even thought to before. He had a feeling this boy was going to break him of shock altogether.

Riku stared and the boy smiled, “That’s alright! I’m sure no one expects me to make it anywhere in a timely manner!” He stared back at Riku, tilting his head this way and that, “What’s your name?”

Oh yeah, Riku was definitely quickly becoming immune to the sensation of shock, “Riku.” 

The boy smiled that same sunshine smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Riku! I’m Sora.” 

Well, the name seemed to suit him. Riku could feel himself already regretting this decision. 

  
  


***

  
  
  


He knew Sora was odd, and as such his actions were going to be similar, but not even Riku knew someone that had such cold feet when it came to walking into a town. Riku didn’t think much as he stepped past the safety of the trees and into the more open area preceding a town, but the lack of jaunty footsteps and a four legged friend happily tagging along brought him pause. 

He turned slowly and saw Sora staring out at the town, his eyes big and blue and maybe afraid? He was mostly behind a tree, a hand pressed to the bark. Riku could really only see his face and hand. He rose a brow at the strange boy, “Well?”

Sora startled and met his eyes, a sheepish look passing across them briefly before he pushed himself away from the safety of the forest, “Sorry, just- I haven’t been here before is all!” 

His smile was bright and fake and Riku only frowned more. He was surprised that he even wanted to know what was wrong, or that he felt a distinct displeasure at seeing Sora’s strained smile, but he was nothing if not a quiet man and as such he kept his mouth shut and just kept walking. 

Sora’s footsteps were still dragging, but he was following. The closer they got to the first building of town Riku heard Sora’s footsteps kick up the pace, and felt as he sidled up beside him - careful not to touch. Riku noticed that his animal companions seemed much more aware now as well, more protective. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Sora had avoided towns and cities and people, if he took his company in the form of the forest and it’s creatures. It would surely explain why he felt more creature than human himself.

“You don’t have to follow me in here.” It fell from his mouth without his permission.

Sora startled beside him and looked up to him then grinned a less forced grin, “I don’t mind! I’m not afraid, just curious! Cautious even! I - uh, I wasn’t really raised around many people! So it’s just nice to see!”

It wasn’t a truth, but it wasn’t necessarily a lie either. Riku let him have it as he tied his trusty steed to a post and gestured to Sora’s companions, “They need to stay out here, unless you want them to become a part of the menu.” 

Sora paled and his jaw dropped, he turned quickly to the dog and fell to his knees, “Goofy! You have to make sure no one decides you and Donald are gonna be dinner, okay? I’m putting you in charge! No! Don’t you quack at me Donald! This is the absolute opposite of what you should be doing!” 

Riku could feel all the eyes they were garnering the longer this went on, “Sora.” 

Sora jolted and looked up to him again, then gave a very clear  _ behave  _ gesture and stood again. He gave a little grin and crossed his arms behind his head, “Sorry, he’s got strong opinions.”

Still, Riku kept his mouth shut and pushed his way into the tavern, Sora hot on his heels. They weren’t that odd a pair, and a Witcher was nothing new around these parts - not even Sora’s outbursts outside had really drawn people from their food and drink.

The first thing he did was find a table in a corner, and deposit Sora in it, “Don’t talk to anyone, don’t make eyes at anyone. Stare at the table, your hands, anything but the people in here. Don’t draw any more attention to yourself and behave.” 

Sora’s cheeks immediately puffed and he crossed his arms, “I’m not a kid, don’t treat me like one. Just ‘cause I haven’t been around a lotta people doesn’t mean I’m just gonna do something stupid.” 

Riku really doubted that but he didn’t say anymore and instead walked to the bar. He had a bounty to collect after all. 

  
  


***

  
  


It was never any trouble to pick up a bounty. There was always some traveler or farmer that heard something go bump in the night and needed to find the nearest monster to go head to head with what their imagination could conjure. Better it be a monster they could reason with, a monster the monsters feared. 

He knew which to pick. Which would be actual monsters and which might just have been the baffling little lad he picked up on his way here. Either way - it was easy money, and he took what he knew was in the direction of the Mansion. He figures Sora’s  _ otherness  _ should keep him safe during Riku’s hunts. He isn’t planning on dragging him to their  _ exact  _ location anyways. 

He’s almost pleasantly surprised when he makes it back to the table to see Sora hasn’t moved an inch, but he has seemed to have befriended.... A rat. 

“What…” He slowly set a tankard on the table while Sora smiled up at him.

“Well, while you were bein’ all mysterious and bossy, I made a new friend! He knows where to get all the freshest ingredients for whatever you might wanna make.” Sora ran his fingers gently over the little rat, who seemed overjoyed at the attention.

“And you know this, how?” Riku rose a brow and stared.

“He told me, of course.” Sora said, as if it explained everything, which to him it might have. To Riku it really only solidified the idea of Sora being anything but human. “His name’s Remy, by the way!” 

Riku grunted. He was not going to speak to the rat. Sora didn’t seem to have a problem with that,  _ he  _ spoke to the rat just fine, with no problem.

“You know, you probably shouldn’t stay here, I don’t think the people will take too kindly to you being around their food. Oh, no of course  _ I  _ know you’re not dirty, but they have some silly ideas about little critters like you!” Riku really was starting to think he might have to muzzle this boy.

“Sora,” he grunted, “stop.” 

Sora frowned and crossed his arms, “Okay fine, but he’s coming too. I won’t let him get hurt here.” 

Riku clenched his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. 


	2. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins and Sora's peculiarities come out more

Traveling - truly traveling with Sora and his companions was unlike anything Riku had experienced before. Riku wasn’t really the talkative type, but Sora very much was, even if he wasn’t talking at Riku, he was communicating with his animal friends. Riku himself couldn’t judge on that aspect, he had shared a conversation or two with Mickey before. When he was especially lonesome, or the night was a little too dark even for his liking. But even still, Sora was something else. 

He spoke as if they were talking right back to him. He had no problems carrying any of them if they got tired. Riku understood the rat, and to a lesser extent the duck, but that dog was bigger than Sora was and it just looked silly when he piggybacked him. Mickey kept giving him amused side-eyed glances that Riku couldn’t even begin to understand. What could be amusing about this?

Riku had made a plan before they had even left the tavern, as he watched this strange, bright boy befriend and hide a rat. (which was a whole other thing Riku didn’t want to think about, who saw a rat in a place for food and was just… okay with it?) He was going to guide Sora in the direction of his marks, and keep him a safe distance away. Once he had the weird little group settled, he’d sneak off and deal with what he needed to deal with, and return with Sora hopefully none the wiser. 

Regardless of Sora’s...otherness, he figured his plan would be alright. The boy seemed pretty focused on his companions. 

He shot a glance at Mickey and the horse huffed. Clearly he was on his side with this. Riku was sure the moment he took his leave and Sora got suspicious or rowdy Mickey would step in and distract him. Just by being a...well a cute horse. 

Riku’s opening came in the form of Sora, naturally. After they had found a place to camp, and Sora made sure his companions were comfy, he turned to Riku with a still startlingly bright smile.

“Are you hungry?” It was such a simple question, something expected and common. But somehow being asked, and being asked by Sora made Riku feel weird in his stomach.

He gave a shrug in answer and ignored the small voice in his head as Sora’s face scrunched up.

“Well, I know you’re super-human and amazing and all that and all the stuff the myths and stories say, but you’re still a person, so you gotta be hungry -- or at least you will be. So lemme find something ok? We are  _ not  _ eating whatever you have stored. I saw what you had in your bags and that isn’t food! You just sit tight and lemme cook you up a good meal! Not that that Inn wasn’t a good meal! But I know me ‘n Little Chef here can do much better!” Sora babbled but kept his face trained on Riku’s.

Riku was lucky he had such control of his face.  _ Did he really call that rat Little Chef? Was he really planning on letting it  _ cook _? _ _   
  
_

He watched in silence for only a moment before Sora stood up, and began gathering. Riku quietly did the same and turned to Mickey the moment Sora disappeared behind a large tree trunk, “Make sure he doesn’t get himself killed, and...make sure he doesn’t let the rat put it’s paws on whatever he decides to do.”

Mickey huffed in agreement and amusement as his eyes sparkled. Riku steadfastly ignored the glimmer and quietly took his sword from the bags and even quieter made his way from the camp to his mark.

  
  


_ \--- _

He had been lied to, he had been more than lied to. He didn’t even know a word strong enough to describe the absolute betrayal this was. Maybe that was dramatic, it couldn’t be a betrayal, right? He didn’t really trust these people, so he was just a fool then. A pitiful fool that had believed the keepers that he was after some  _ wolves  _ or something equally harmless. (At least harmless enough to him.) 

No, no of course, it was a fuckin’  _ manticore  _ that he was facing. How could they not have  _ told him this _ ?! 

Of all the ways to die, why was it this? Too much time had passed by now. He could hear the beast rampaging, hell he could actually feel himself losing feeling and consciousness. He had fucking thought it was gonna be wolves and he took a stinger to the leg. The only reason he was still alive now was his fucking heritage. 

Oh if he made it through this he was gonna be  _ pissed _ and demand  _ so much more  _ for the bounty. 

_ He had thought it was going to be wolves. _

  
  


\---

  
  


Riku had been gone for a long time, and Sora was worried. He knew his witcher had gone off on a hunt. He knew exactly when he did! Sora could play an airhead well, and people tended to believe it because he was kind. Well this was too much. He knew the other wouldn’t have risked a large hunt when he was escorting someone, so something had to have gone wrong.

Now the hard part was  _ Sora  _ making his escape. Donald and Goofy had keen eyes, and were used to his moods of running off. He was antsy but kept his anxieties buried- he didn’t want Goofy’s nose to smell him out. 

He waited, much longer than he wanted to, waited until Goofy was happily dozing and Donald was fluffing his feathers.He shot a glance at Mickey, who was watching him with amusement. Sora held his finger to his lips and Mickey knowingly looked away. Remy was curled up on Goofy and Sora stood. Slowly, carefully. Not making a sound. 

He kept his eyes on his companions and backed away, not even a leaf crumpled under his toes. After he made it to the treeline, he trailed his fingers along the bark and took off, silent as the night air. His heart was racing and he knew something was wrong. He knew long before he could smell the blood and poison. 

His breath hitched and he ran faster. He heard the roar of the beast and his bare feet slipped in the blood, the sting of poison cutting through his skin as he slid before Riku’s raised blade and the Manticore poised to strike.

“Stop!” he held his hand out toward the manticore. He felt Riku behind him, gasping in shock and pain. He felt the witcher’s fingers grip at his clothes but Sora stood firm.

The manticore stopped a hair's breadth away from his fingertips. He felt the heat of the creature’s breath across his hand, then he felt the wet nose and the rumble tremble up his arm. A growl of irritation but also acceptance.

He trailed his hand gently up the manticore’s muzzle, “There’s a good fella, are you causing problems around here?” his voice was soft, and the manticore’s rumbling growl turned into more of a purr. “Yeah, you know it’s dangerous, so close to people. You need to go back home, where you’ll be safe. They won’t send any more hunters after you.”

He stared into it’s big eyes, trailing further up to see how far crouched it was, “I know, it’s nice here, but you need to survive.”    
  
The manticore let out a long, high pitched sound, almost a whine but not quite. Another acceptance, it had to leave and it was going to. He leaned up onto his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the manticore’s nose, “Thank you, now go, okay?”

He didn’t wait to see it lope through the woods, he turned and kneeled beside his witcher hands trailing the air around him, “Oh dear, this isn’t good.” He  _ knew  _ he should’ve gotten here sooner. “Don’t worry, i’ll take care of this, and then you can take a nice long nap and i’ll feed you when you wake up.” Oh, he was gonna have to get his companion’s help. He was  _ not  _ looking forward to Donald’s irritation.

He carded his fingers through Riku’s hair, then whistled with his free hand, a loud sound. It wouldn’t take long and right on time he heard the loud sounds of his friends through the trees. Goofy’s paws and Donald’s quacks, the squeaks from Remy and the heavy hoofbeats of Mickey.   
  
“No! No stop you guys, there’s poison over here.” They halted right on the edge, Sora knew by now his feet were raw and adding to the bloody mess, his pants probably being eaten away, “Donald, find them a safe way over here. I need to get him on Mickey’s back and take him to our stuff. I could do it here but it’s...not good.” He shook his head, and Donald let out an echoing quack.

“Wha…” Riku’s voice was weak and confused.

  
Sora smiled down at him and gently trailed his fingers along his cheek, brushing his hair back behind his ear, “Nothing, dear witcher. Everything is alright. I’ll take care of you, like you’re taking care of me.” He could see Riku wanted to fight it, but his eyes were growing heavier and heavier. Sora hummed to get him the last of the way there.

Then he carefully got the man onto Mickey’s back and kept him balanced all the way back to their camp.

Dinner had certainly grown cold by now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent forgotten about this!!!!!!!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku finds out some surprising facts, and maybe that he isn't quite so dead in the chest as he believed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!! Again.......Im......doing my best..........
> 
> BUT the next chapter has some fun new characters! And maybe~ Something more~

What a weird dream… he was so sure he was facing down against a manticore...and...Sora had stepped between them? But that was silly, right? Sora was certainly odd, but he wasn’t an idiot. Riku felt like he’d been through the ringer though, so maybe his dream had held some form of truth. He had to have fought  _ something  _ to feel so shitty. Maybe not a manticore, he would definitely be much worse off. Right?

“Oh good! You’re awake! I knew you’d be strong enough to fight the poison!” Sora’s voice was a single thread of light that Riku honed in on and followed to the world of consciousness.

Wait, poison?

He almost sat up, but small hands must have seen a twitch in him, “No, hey it’s alright. You’re okay. We’re all safe.” 

His eyes flew open and it- well it was  _ bright _ . He hissed and squinted but he heard, well it had to be Sora, right? It was like an angel or something equally stupid but lovely he felt his heart clench. Then he saw him, that bright face, smiling such a warm smile, open and genuine like nothing bad ever happened in his world. At least he blocked out the sun.

“How are you feeling?” Sora’s voice was soft, barely audible but music to Riku’s ears. 

“What happened.” Was that his voice? He sounded like a choked frog.

He focused intense eyes on Sora and watched him get bashful. Watched one of those small but deceptively strong hands rub the back of his head. 

“Well, I knew you’d gone off, and I was gonna be patient I swear...but you were taking a long time and it didn’t make sense for you to have picked up something  _ too  _ dangerous, cause of me, ya know? So I slipped the guard and followed your trail, and it’s a good thing I did! A rogue manticore? There was blood and poison everywhere...you’re really lucky Riku…” he sounded so concerned and Riku- he just didn’t get it. 

He sat up, slowly. Sora leaned back as he got up, “What did you do.” 

  
  
Sora flinched at his tone. He hadn’t meant to sound so accusatory. “I-I just told it that this wasn’t smart...that they should leave and be safe somewhere else…” 

He felt a stab of regret at the look in those blue eyes, “ _ How _ ?”

  
  
Sora just tilted his head, tone tentative, “I asked? Nicely?”   


  
“People can’t just  _ ask  _ a manticore to leave and  _ walk away unharmed _ .”

  
  
“Oh!” He smiled, a fragile thing, “I'm not  _ really _ unharmed! I had to walk through the poison and then tend to whatever I could get out of you!” He lifted his hands and feet as if Riku should be happy to see the barely wrapped bandages adorning them, as if the sight of burned and bloody and bruised skin should bring him joy.

Riku just...he glared and took Sora’s wrists. The smaller tried to pull away, but he wasn’t afraid. It was odd. Then Riku sighed, a tired sounding thing as he unwrapped the bandaging, “Did you even put anything on it?”   


  
Sora sheepishly shook his head, “You were more important.” 

What a dumb answer. You had to look out for yourself in this world. That was a memo Sora didn’t seem to receive. Maybe it was his wild raising, a woodland menace. 

He shook his head but kept his words to himself and examined the hands. They were so delicate looking, long thin fingers and fine boned but Riku could tell under the horror upon them they were hands that worked hard. He clicked for Mickey, and the horse brought himself around so Riku could dig around in his satchel. It was a long shot, but Riku had a potion that worked wonders on Witchers. 

He pulled the cork with his teeth and poured just a drop or two into Sora’s open palms. He carefully settled the bottle beside him, unable to close it. He cradled the hands as gently as he could but there was hardly an inch of untorn skin. No matter what he did, this was going to hurt. He pressed his thumbs into the drops and slowly rubbed outward.

Sora didn’t even flinch, just gasped softly at the contact. Did he not feel pain? Or had his nerves been fried? He wasn’t...truly expecting it to have an effect, but as he held the other’s hands he noticed that the deep red tears from bursting skin seemed...less angry? Maybe it was just the removal of some blood?

  
  
“P-plants work better,” Sora sounded shy. Riku looked up and saw a barely there flush on the other’s cheeks, a barely kissed look that Riku could hardly turn away from. Sora wasn’t looking at him, so it was safe. “I-Ironically, if you mix certain plants with your own saliva it speeds things up!” His laugh was a little off kilter, but still brilliant. 

Riku, with two thoughts in his head, let one rush free, “Gross.”

  
  
Sora looked up at him, and laughed.

Riku felt like he was looking at the sun.

Blinding and beautiful.

  
  


\---

  
  


Things were...different after that. Not bad, but not something Riku had really ever known. Sora was as odd as ever, still refusing to wear shoes but begrudgingly accepting Riku wrapping them in a clean cloth and riding Mickey whenever it hurt (which Riku had to force. Sora tried to pretend he was alright all the time, but Riku wasn’t a fool and the second the other so much as stumbled, Riku just picked him up and put him on Mickey’s back. It was an honor to be sure. Riku didn’t let just  _ anyone  _ touch, let alone ride that horse.)

Sora would pout at him for at least a minute before he’d give in to telling Mickey how pretty he was, how good of a horse he was. How smart and wonderful and blah blah. Then he’d start telling Riku little tales, his little feet swinging back and forth. Riku doesn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so balanced while sitting side saddle and just generally being so  _ wiggly _ . 

Donald and the little chef tended to perch on Mickey’s hind quarters while Goofy trotted along beside Riku, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Riku maybe doted on the dog with secret pets. But no one had to know but him and the dog.

It was...nice, all in all. Riku found he enjoyed the other’s company. Even when he complained.

Like now.

“Riikkuuuuu, I can walk! I’m alright! I promise.” Then little feet entered his field of vision and cloth covered toes wiggled as if to prove a point, “See! I'm all good now!!” 

Riku pinched the toes, and Sora yelped and Riku looked at him, unimpressed. Sora pouted.

“Okay fine, so it  _ stings  _ a little maybe, not  _ everyone  _ has awesome super fast healing. But c’monnnnn i’m bored! And lonely!” He was wheedling and whining and trying to prod at Riku with those tender toes.

“What can I possibly do about that?” His tone held too much amusement, and so did his eyes if the way the smaller beamed was anything to go by.

Sora swung his leg properly over Mickey then twisted almost impossibly to look at Riku and pat the space behind him, “Sit with me!”

It was...certainly an appealing request, “What about your companions.” It was teasing, but weak to his own ears.

“Little chef is fine, and Donald rides on Goofy all the time! They can just mimic us! Remy can be me and you be Donald and Goofy can be Mickey!” 

Riku couldn’t help the amused look as he shot him. Couldn’t help the way his eyes went soft as Sora beamed. Couldn’t help the dramatic put upon sigh as he carefully displaced Donald and Remy onto Goofy’s back (who gave a happy, excited yip). And he certainly couldn’t hide when he swung himself onto Mickey’s back and pressed himself snug to Sora’s back, his arms loosely around his waist to hold the reins.

“Better?” His tone was absolutely indulgent.

Sora looked up at him and Riku felt the soft hair tucking his chin and neck, but it was nothing to that smile aimed at him, upside down or now, “Absolutely.” 

It took maybe an hour before Riku had a sleeping oddball in his arms, but he wasn’t complaining. If he maybe held him a little closer, well only Mickey would tell. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The closer they got to who Sora was looking for, the more ill at ease he started to feel. It wasn’t just him, either. Sora was getting quieter and quieter the closer they got.

It was at an inn he finally broke, right outside of the town.

“I have a confession.” He blurted, right when they were bunking down for the night. There had only been one bedroom, with one bed available, and Riku wasn’t gonna waste a chance for a bed. He stopped and slowly turned to look at Sora, who had an intense look in his eyes. Like it was taking everything in him to say what he was going to say. 

  
  
“Oh?” Was all Riku could say while his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“I’m not going to see a friend.” He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them. The intensity was almost earth shattering. It smelled like rain, “I’m going to save her.”

Riku...wasn’t as surprised as he probably should have been. Maybe a few days ago he would have been more...upset? But now he just shrugged, “What are we saving her from?”

  
  
Sora just... _ bloomed _ . He had closed off, had clearly expected Riku to, well he didn’t know. Go off on him? Send him on his way? Kick him out? But here he was, saying ‘we’.

“We?” His voice was almost a whisper and Riku didn’t think he’d ever heard him so quiet. “You’re really...going to help me?”

  
  
Riku tossed the blanket back on the bed and shot Sora an amused look, “I’ve come this far, haven’t I? Besides, I’d hate to see you off on your own.” 

He sat on the bed, and tossed the other side of the blanket down, patting it as invitingly as he could. It didn’t take much, Sora launched himself onto the bed and grabbed hold of Riku’s arm.

“Thank you.” He sounded breathless, and Riku wanted to really be the cause of it…”I promise, it won’t be any extra danger just...uh.. I’ll sneak in! And you can be the getaway!”   
  
Riku huffed and pulled his arm from Sora’s grip, only to reach up and ruffle the other’s hair, taking a handful to make sure Sora’s eyes met his own. Those blue eyes widened just slighlty, the pupil with them.

“You should tell me everything, you know. I’m not gonna let you out of my sight, especially at an old mansion that could contain anything.” 

He watched Sora’s throat move as he swallowed, “It...it wouldn’t be too dangerous…”

  
  
“Tell me everything, Sora.”

And so he did…

_ She was...taken from us, because of her powers. I don’t know if it’s a special thing or common thing or if it’s just a lie. But she could mess around in people’s minds, and that’s...people are always looking for insight like that. From what I know she was taken by someone pretty powerful to a mansion that has a lot of legend, so locals don’t go to it, they’re too afraid. Which I understand, these kinds of things- they’re a lot, y’know? And they- my friends- they were ready to get up and go get her but I just- I couldn’t allow it, so I got someone else to distract them and I set out instead. I was lucky I found you, really. I don’t...know much, just that she doesn’t need to be there, and that I need to save her. I don’t want to put you in danger because of it, but I want to be able to get her out fast. If what it takes is me distracting the wizard or whatever has her for her to get to you and you to spirit her away, then that’s something i’m glad to put on the line. She’s the mission, and that’s what you signed on for- her safety. You might not have known it, but you do now...I want- when the time comes- I want you to protect her, get her out of there even if you gotta leave me behind.  _ Especially  _ if you have to leave me behind. Donald and Goofy- they’ll guide you to where you’ll need to go if i’m not here. But you have to promise me, Riku. Namine comes first. She’s the  _ priority.

And so...Riku promised. He didn’t feel anyways right?

So why did his chest feel so tight at Sora’s small, sad smile. Riku was learning that this boy...he would give up the whole of himself for people he cared about.

And Riku was realising, he might be one of those people.


	4. Lost and Refound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is found and a boy is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on, Idrk the source material so i make my own rules!

Riku found himself wrapping Sora tightly in his arms that night. The idea of losing someone like him to whatever the mysterious mansion held was...well it was something almost daunting? He’d lie his ass off if ever asked. He’d say it was because the bed was small and Sora was a rowdy sleeper, but in the safety of his own head he could admit he wanted to hold him close for as long as he could. Even if only a minute. That shining bright light he would never be able to touch again. 

He had an idea of where they needed to go, where this mansion was exactly in this town. Where Sora would be expecting him- A Witcher was a hot commodity after all. Sora thought Riku would be able to garner enough attention in this small town for him to sneak in undetected to this wizard’s mansion. Riku hated every second of the idea. 

He wanted to be closer, in case Sora needed him. Whatever magic the other had- it wouldn’t compare. That much Riku  _ knew.  _ He knew though, that if Sora was right if he was anywhere near then the wizard would know something was up.

It was a fight of what he wanted to do and what he should do. But even then was what he should do even the best course? What he  _ really  _ should do is kick the door to the mansion down his own magic blazing.

Would Sora even accept the help?   
  
The other began to move and Riku released his hold but the sleepy brunette just grasped his hands and pulled him back. “‘S nice…” 

Sora kept hold of his hands, and Riku didn’t fight. Not when the other stretched and Riku could feel every line of his little body with his own or when he raised a hand to rub his eyes against his own thin forearm. He didn’t even think of it when Sora snuggled back against him.

It almost felt like a goodbye. How could one person get under your skin so quickly? So easily…

“This time tonight, we’re not gonna be alone.” Sora’s voice was soft, fingers tracing the scars on the Witcher’s hands, “so I should make the most of what i’ve got, right?”    
  
He released the other’s hands and turned around. Their eyes met and Riku couldn’t- didn’t dare look away. Those small hands came up and traced slowly along the edge of his face, from hairline to chin then back up, brushing the hair behind his ear. A thumb trailed along a thin silvery scar that traced along his cheekbone. Riku’s hand twitched against Sora’s waist, hesitating only a moment before letting a heavy hand rest there, before letting his fingers brave to grip the feather-fine bones beneath.

Sora didn’t break. 

His body inched closer, and a smile more brilliant than the morning sun rose on his face.

When their lips met, Riku thought he might be breaking. He’d never felt so fragile as he did under Sora’s gentle affections. Sora’s weight fully against him was the closest to heaven Riku would ever get. The hidden strength behind that delicate seeming frame. Riku would know every inch of Sora’s mouth that he could, every centimetre of his face, his neck and shoulders. He would know the feeling of that hair as it trickled through his fingers. He would know the taste of absolution on his tongue, and hold it for as long as he was allowed. 

The sun rising behind Sora’s head was the only sign of the passage of time. The small sigh that left Sora’s lips twisted Riku’s heart. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to let him go. His hands tightened their grip, just a bit. Sora noticed, Riku could feel his smile albeit small against his own lips.

“I know.” his voice was a whisper, “I’d stay all day too. But Namine.”

Namine.

Riku would help Sora save her, and he would take Sora with him.

He would learn every inch of him. He’d hold him close and never let go.

So long as Sora would let him…

  
  


\---

  
  


The moment the brunette was out of his line of sight he got nervous. The animals picked up on it quickly, their nervous jitters and Mickey’s counting and Donald’s ruffled feathers didn’t help him settle.

Ironically it was Remy that settled him. The rat scurried up his arm into his hair and just  _ yanked  _ on it. Riku almost reared up himself but he just grabbed the rat and stared at him. “Really?” The little whiskers twitched as if to say  _ yeah, really. _

He let out a huff and put the rat in Mickey’s saddlebag. 

  
Sora wasn’t wrong, he had certainly garnered a lot of attention. The people seemed to pander at him, and a very hoity toity person seemed to be doing the most. Riku would think they were the wizard if he had felt anything from him. Maybe an assistant?   
  
He didn’t know, but he did his part, he kept their attention. For far longer than Sora had estimated. His nerves were gearing up and manifesting in aggravation. 

It seemed to work out, though. His dour mood turned everyone away, and right before he had a moment to panic, a little wisp of a thing came running up. She was barely dressed, just a slip of white and shivering, a book held tightly in her arms and tears streaming down her bruised face. Riku didn’t know her, but by Donald and Goofy’s reactions, this is who he was waiting for.

He didn’t hesitate to wrap his cape around her, “Namine I presume?” 

Her tears wouldn’t stop and Riku worried. Goofy tried to soothe the girl but she just nodded, trying to speak.    
  
Riku shook his head, “No, don’t. I’m going to get you somewhere safe. I promised him.” The words felt like ash in his mouth as he lifted the girl onto Mickey. It felt like betrayal when he swung up behind her, and they all left Sora behind.

  
  


\---

  
  


They were quiet for too long really. Her crying was more silent than the night they were running through. He didn’t even know if she still was anymore, Riku could barely believe she was even there. Was she a ghost?   
  
“I’m so sorry.” Her voice was barely there, even his enhanced senses strained to hear her, “It’s my fault.”   
  
“I’m not the guy to apologize to...i’m just here for a job.” The lie tasted bitter.

“You were, but not anymore. You love him, it’s my fault he’s…” She shook her head, and took a deep breath, “he’ll be alright...I just- I just wanted you to know that…”    
  
Riku...he didn’t know what to say, “I’m just here for a job.” 

She didn’t say anything else, but Riku knew she saw right through him. The ache in his heart she felt through her whole frame.

“It’s like you said,” His voice was too rough, he wasn’t made for comfort, “he’ll be fine.”   
  
She nodded, barely. He could just make out the bob of her head under his hood.

They followed the dog into the dawn.

  
  


\---

  
  


Namine stopped Mickey before the light of dawn could be seen through the trees. Her voice was stronger than anything else about her.

“Go back for him. I know my way from here.” She tried to slide from the horse but Riku stopped her.

“I’m following this through.”   
  
She turned to him and her eyes were too deep, too knowing as she stared at him, “If you want him, you’ll go to him now. Trust that I can get home safely. But if you don’t go now, he won’t come home ever.”    
  
It...was hard to deny her, the moments they stared each other down ticked loudly in his head. He gave a frustrated growl, “Fine, but take the horse.”   
  
She smiled, a serene little thing, “I knew you were going to say that. If you go now, you’ll make it.”

He spared her only a moment more before he turned on his heel and ran the way they had come.

He didn’t know what the little witch saw, but he wasn’t willing to risk her being right.

Sora would get to go home. He would make sure of it.

  
  


\---

He didn’t know if it was his determination or just his... _ Witcherness  _ that hurried him. Maybe a combination of both, it didn’t matter. But it was only nearing sunset when he arrived back at town. 

He must have looked like a beast, no one said anything, no one stopped him. He felt like an animal as he rushed through the streets to that forsaken manor. He had to keep himself calm, it’d be all for naught if he didn’t have a plan.

He took a breath, and pushed open the gate. The creak was loud and it rattled through his brain, but all he thought about was Sora. He walked with confidence up to the door, and knocked.

It echoed. He felt watched. He didn’t falter, and before long the door opened. 

He was led inside by a faceless creature in the shape of a man, up a staircase and down a hallway, through large doors it was a miracle the creature had the strength to open. They groaned but the inside of the room was opulent. Riku held tight the rage at the man he saw, wrapped from head to toe, barely a feature to be seen.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of a Witcher at my door?” The man asked, his one visable eye clear as it looked at Riku, stared him down.

“You have something of mine, and I want it back.” He wasn’t going to play around.

“Oh? I can see why he’d be important to you- all that power is quite delicious after all, but I’m afraid I cannot do that. Not even for one such as yourself.” Riku didn’t know what he was talking about, not in detail like this man clearly did. But it didn’t matter.   
  
“See, that’s the thing, I wasn’t asking. Maybe I was too unclear. Let me try again, I’m here to take back what’s mine.”

Almost like destiny was on his side, the moment before the Master of the house could speak, the building shook. A loud boom knocking items off their stands and the living off their balance. Riku caught his balance first and used the advantage to rush the wizard. He’d prepared beforehand with as many special little potions as he dared. He didn’t really know what he was up against, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t realize that a certain little chef had hitched a ride on him, and he didn’t notice when said chef had abandoned ship and scurried off deeper into the halls of the mansion. 

Riku took the advantage he had and used his own magic to knock the man further off balance, freeing up the second he needed to draw his sword. The man was quick, unfortunately and ducked Riku’s blow, a spell like electrocution on his lips as he slipped past the Witcher to go investigate, calling in his cronies to finish the job. 

Riku growled and willed the muscle shocks away, knocking his head back into the poor faceless thing that tried to lunge him. The sound of its head cracking and body hitting it’s friend was quite graphic. Riku hadn’t hit it  _ that  _ hard. It didn’t matter, he didn’t feel guilt. 

He spun quickly, sword slicing through the creatures like butter. It didn’t...really stop them though, which was kind of gross. Riku couldn’t place what it took to make these creatures come alive, but they weren’t human. At least not anymore. He crushed the faceless heads under his heel, hoping to end their misery.

The master of the mansion nowhere to be seen, Riku’s first goal was to sift through the material in his study as quickly as possible. There were still various small explosions going off and Riku was losing light. He found a lot of papers that were going to go up in flames, then something about “Wildlife control” that he grabbed along with some old keys and things that just looked important that an old wizard would try to hide.   
  
Then it was time to find Sora. Before he left the room a quick thoughtless spark he shot back into the room. It went up like a delight.

He had options, upstairs or down. If he were a psycho kidnapper that had diabolical plans...where would he hide the embodiment of sunshine?   
  
Basement.

Riku ran as quickly as he could through the place, trying to find any hint to a basement when he realized like a fucking  _ idiot,  _ of course the key was in the special room, the fucking Master room he’d  _ just  _ set on fire. 

Grumbling a curse he went back, glad to see the room wasn’t  _ all  _ up in flames. People like this usually chose a bookcase right? He punched his fist through every bookcase he saw, then almost fell through the floor behind the man’s desk. Well  _ Fuck. _

OKay, that gave him less time than he thought. He skid down a good number of stairs until he got his feet under him. The smoke started to emanate down low. Just that small hole in the floor, he still had time.

He raced through the basement, it was bigger than he thought until he heard telltale rat sounds. Familiar rat sounds.

He heard a body thumb and went in that direction.

“Good Remy…” Oh, oh that was Sora! Riku’s heart soared and he ran to the voice, Using his own body as a battering ram to open the door- that was already open anyways. He fell right through and landed on his hands. And he heard a rat hiss, just a moment before it recognized him.

“R-Riku?” Riku looked up to see small, battered feet and thin bloody legs to a very green and battered face that looked more than a little shocked to see him.

“Sora.” His name was a prayer Riku had no business letting rest on his tongue. He took that small round face in his hands. So careful- unbelievably careful. His thumb brushed under a dark purple paint below the others eyes and Sora leaned in like a man starving.

“But- Namine?” Riku shook his head and stood, helping Sora up with him, Remy crawling up into whatever little pouch he’d hidden away in to begin with.

“She’s safe, I promise. So are you, now.” It hadn’t been that long. But Riku knew it didn’t take long for someone to do damage. Riku knew he’d been a little too late, but he hoped the man didn’t get whatever he wanted from Sora. If he did- he’d have to kill him.

But Sora was the priority now. He gathered his small body against his chest, and wrapped a cloth over his nose and mouth. But Remy nipped at him and Sora’s muffled voice spoke. 

“Follow him...secret.” His words were slow he’d have to assess later.

Remy hopped down again, the rat with unending energy, just like a certain brunette.    
  
Riku followed him through surprising basement twists and turns to a well hidden staircase. It was locked, of course but it didn’t have anything on the strength of Riku’s legs, filled with rage and adrenaline and desperation.

It was an alley. Riku didn’t know where to go. Left, or right?    
  
He turned left and ran down the streets almost running another figure over. An arm blocked his path, but before he could cut it off, Sora seemed to get new life. Through the crinkle in his eyes Riku could tell he knew him.

The stranger, though covered head to toe aside from his eyes, spoke clearly through his mask. Something in a language Riku didn’t know. He didn’t expect Sora to respond.

“He says...there’s horses...in a stable two streets away…”    
  
“Just a chestnut, don’t let our sundrop flag.” The stranger spoke. Riku had no intention of letting anything else happen to Sora.   
  
“And I’m just meant to trust you?” His voice was a growl, but the stranger just grinned, stepping back into the shadows. Not even Riku’s enhanced eyes could pick him out.

  
Sora tugged on his collar, “Trust me.”    
  
And Riku didn’t need anything more than that. He took off down the alley, two streets down, and took the chestnut horse. Sora wrapped in his arms and out of the city through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the bad guy is :3  
> Also let me know what you think! (but please don't tell me what I got wrong, cause I will just zone out trying to read it i've stated i already dont know what im doing im just here for a good time!)


	5. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back with my nonsense!

Riku ran the horse as hard as he could, for as long as he could, in a direction that couldn’t be tracked. Sora was waning in his arms, and Riku was panicking.

“Sora, hey stay awake sunshine.” not even the horse’s jostling was stopping the brunette’s eyes from closing.

“Sorry...tryin...not t’be sick..”    
  
Rikus brow furrowed, “Talk to me, Sora. What did he want you for, what was all that about.”   
  
Sora let out a small whine, and rubbed his face against Riku’s armoured chest. It couldn’t have felt good but the small thing took comfort in it.It almost broke Riku’s heart.   
  
“He...somethin’ about controlling all the beasts in the world- He thought I had something that could give it to him...Jokes on him though- that’s just  _ me. _ Doesn’t matter what he put in me or took out...He won't be able to have me.” It was so dark but Riku could still see the sparkle in Sora’s eyes, as dim as it’d gotten, “Nami was just...a trick to lure us…’Ku you gotta stop i’m gonna be sick…”    
  
Riku reigned the horse in and Sora damn near fell to the ground, crawling to the wayside and heaving into the brush. 

Riku slid off beside him and pet his hair back- it was a myriad of colors coming from Sora’s mouth, the smell of various poisons tickled his nose, the hissing of an acid and the plants made him shiver, “Sora...how are you still alive.”   
  
He knew these weren’t the things a regular person could make it through. Hell some  _ other  _ creatures would have a hard time with this. But it looked like...Sora just had a stomach ache? He had no doubt the skin underneath his clothes was going to be…. _ something _ but even still, there should be blood coming out his eyes at this.

Sora tried a hum that led into another gag, a vibrant yellow green splashing against the dark plants below.

“”M...lucky…” Was what he got out.

Which...Riku could believe, “And holdin secrets…” He pet through Sora’s wild spikes, “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me. Get it up, and we’ll keep moving.” 

Sora couldn’t get it all out, all at once. It came in color waves, which made Riku sick. What did that psychopath put in this angel? What the hell was Sora made of that he was throwing up neons and still functioning properly.

Of course, it was only a matter of time until they made contact.

Riku had his sword out in seconds, Sora damn near passed out in the grass letting out little groans.

“Oh, dear what have we here?” It was a soft feminine voice. She was just walking through the woods with a basket full of herbs. Riku was standing over Sora who was just trying to stay conscious.

“Just keep on your way, crone.” Riku growled.

The girl laughed, “Oh I still have a few years for that, but you look like you need some help. Running from the Manor huh? I know that blue your poor boy’s spitting up. Let me guess, you’re on the run right? Well you need to hunker down and rest to get him through this. I know someone like him, and he’s going to throw it all up, but it’ll take time for him to get it through him. Plus, you’ll need some medication,” She lifted her basket, “and I just so happen to have it.

“I don’t trust you.”   
  
She hummed and looked at Sora, “Do you know a Ven, Sora?”   
  
Sora perked up at that and sat up with a nod. He tried to say something but it came out a garble, his mouth a neon sign.   
  
Her smile was soft, “I knew him a few years ago, let me help. If you think I don’t have your best interests at heart. I’ll let your Witcher run me through. Does that sound fair?”   
  
Sora tried to pull himself up, spitting that bright blue bile to the ground. His voice was barely there as he held a hand out, his smile weak, “Sora.”

This time, she caught him as he fell.

Riku and the girl kept eye contact for a long time, “What will it be Witcher? Trust me and save him, or trust yourself and run the risk of losing him after all this?”

Really, when put like that...Riku put his sword away and picked Sora up, “Fine witch...lead the way.”   
  
The girl smiled, “Aqua, call me Aqua. I have a cottage just a mile from here but it’s best to walk. Let me guide the horse, it’ll get your smell off of it and make my lies flow a little easier.”

He warily followed the witch, Aqua, to a small cottage. It was...actually welcoming. 

She led them inside, and indicated a place to settle Sora and Riku reluctantly placed him down. He looked so dirty…

“Let him rest, and then you can clean him up, until then let’s take care of you. I know you don’t trust me, but I have another old friend’s clothes here, as well as Ven’s, find something for you both, and I'll boil a bath for you.”   
  
She didn’t leave room for arguing, she pulled a screen between the main room and the sleeping area. He heard her pattering around to draw a bath. Riku sighed and stared at Sora, he looked so much smaller laying there, a little furrow between his brows. Riku brushed the hair aside and kissed his clammy forehead. 

He let out another sigh before beginning to undo all the straps to his leather armour, being left in just his underclothes felt...funny, but he wasn’t self conscious, not by a long shot. He crouched by Sora’s bed and stared.

Aqua’s voice felt like it came through a fog, “There’s a bath ready. Get yourself cleaned up. I set Terra’s clothes out, feel free to wear what you like. I’ll be tending the horse.”   
  
He heard the sound of her feet, then the sound of the door closing. He looked once more at Sora’s prone form before pushing the screen aside, and replacing it once he’d moved passed. He would be able to tell when Sora woke without seeing him.

He smelled the water before he shed anymore of his clothes- smelled clean. If Sora trusted her….he shed the remainder and slipped into the water...oh...it was nice.

He let out  _ another _ sigh and leaned back. This...this was nice.

When was the last time he’d gotten to be truly  _ clean  _ like this? It had been much too long, even the quick clean ups at the inns.

The idea of being fresh for Sora...it was inviting even when his brain screamed that it didn’t matter, the poor thing was sick beyond belief. Riku really hoped Sora wouldn’t throw up on him right after he’d gotten cleaned…

But if he did Riku wouldn’t mind too much, it was  _ Sora _ . Riku was finding that was becoming quite a weakness to his heart.

  
  


\---

  
  


He stayed in the water until it got cold, but he was clean now and he felt a hundred times better. He found something manageable from this Terra’s wardrobe and returned to Sora’s side. He didn’t know how the witch emptied her baths. Should he go outside to speak with her? Should he tell her he was finished?

Movement kicked those thoughts clear from his head as Sora curled to his side. Riku’s hand immediately went to those brunette spikes, carding through the slightly damp locks. Sora let out a soft, heart wrenching whine, his breaths wheezing as those eyes opened. 

They almost looked black. Riku’s heart ached.

Sora’s eyes immediately sought him out, and a weak smile broke across his pallid face as he saw him. Riku wished he could go back to that mansion and kick that man’s ass but Sora was more important. But at what cost...was that man still breathing while this angel suffered?

“Stop…” Sora’s hand came up to smooth Riku’s brow, “too much.”

Riku let out a huff and held Sora’s hand, the weight immediately fully held by the Witcher, “You should be resting.”   
  
Sora let out little grunts as he wiggled and sat up, “You too, moreso.” 

Riku’s brows expressed more than words ever could and Sora’s laugh although wheezy was a simple balm.

“Okay, okay...maybe not.” He let his head drop to Riku’s shoulder, “But you look so sad….”    
  
Riku’s hand found a home in Sora’s hair, “I’m not sad, I just hate to see you sick...I should have protected you better.”   
  
Sora hummed, “You saved Namine, that’s what matters. Then she saved me, I bet.”    
  
Riku’s grunt was answer enough. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Neither could tell how much time passed before the witch was back. Riku would bet not much but Sora was dozing again. He heard her pattering around and felt her magic at work but it was...like resting in a calm river. 

“Is he awake?” Her voice was soft.    
  
“‘M awake…” Sora’s voice was slurred.

“Good enough for me, come on little sunray, open those eyes for me,” She pushed back the screen and Riku saw she held a cup. Sora struggled to sit up and not swap. If Riku’s hand was behind him, supporting him, well no one would say anything. “There we go, drink up, okay? This should make the expulsion happen much quicker, maybe two or three more rounds. Would you mind if I held on to whatever else came out? I’d like to experiment with it, see exactly what it is.”   
  
Riku’s eyes narrow, Sora’s brightened, “If you want!” Even sick as he was, the boy was a puppy. Riku focused his displeasure on helping Sora drink instead. “Oh...it’s good…” His voice was soft but Riku saw Aqua’s little smile.

“I think you’ve suffered enough.”   
  
He let out a happy little hum, Riku could feel his little feet wriggling happily.

“Do you think you’ve the strength to get washed, little sunray?” Aqua asked as she brushed her knuckles across his forehead.

Sora frowned, “I...might fall asleep…”    
  
“Oh, I’m sure your Witcher will help you~ Won’t you Witcher~?” Aqua covered her grin with her hand but her eyes sparkled.

Riku felt his cheeks flush, “I-uh, of course...if you want, I don’t mind.”   
  
“It’d be nice...but lemme try on my own, okay?”    
  
They both nodded and stood aside while Sora stood. They both watched his knees shake. He took a deep breath and determinedly crossed the room to the tub- now clean and freshly full. Aqua and Riku politely looked away as he shed his clothes, until they heard the telltale sound of him settling in the water.

“Oh...it’s nice…” His voice sounded sleepy already.

Aqua shared an amused look at Riku that he had a hard time not returning. “Keep an eye on the little lamb, would you? Make sure he doesn’t drown? And stay quiet, I think our first wave of guards are on the way.” She pat Riku’s shoulder as she passed back outside.

Riku waited and listened to the sounds of water as Sora washed himself. It was slow, and careful. Getting slower every moment. 

“Sora, are you falling asleep?” Amusement was clear in his voice.

Sora hummed, “Maybe~ It’s just nice...I like being clean.”    
  
“Do you want me to keep your head above water?”   
  
“Only...if you don’t comment about what you see…” Oh, was he bashful? Ashamed? Riku’s brow crooked but he couldn’t deny the curiosity...or the temptation. He turned and saw those once gravity defying spikes laying slack, surprisingly lengthy down Sora’s back. He was small, so small Riky could wrap his arms around him thrice. His arms were thin where they wrapped around his own chest, looking up at Riku with eyes clearer than he’d seen in hours. 

“I-im embarrassed,” Riku saw heat rush across those cheeks as he knelt down beside him, a hand immediately going to that dripping hair.

“What could you possibly have to be embarrassed of?” Though he shouldn’t, Riku looked his fill. This bath had extras in it, possibly to add to Sora’s healing, so he couldn’t see  _ much,  _ but still, he liked what he could see.   
  
“I’m sure you’re used to pretty little unblemished things, or strong intimidating but still beautiful.” He gave a slightly self conscious shrug as his arms fell away, revealing a surprising scar tearing through his chest, ending somewhere below the water. 

“I think you’re the most remarkable I've ever seen.” 

Sora snorted and splashed Riku, just a bit, “Don’t be silly. Everyone I know likes to call fun to me.”    
  
He didn’t seem hurt, but Riku truly couldn’t see anything to laugh or tease about, “Maybe you’re a bit skinny-”  _ another splash, and a laugh, and a ‘Hey!” _ “-but it suits you.” Riku’s hand trailed his arm to the line of the water. Sora shivered.

He was seeming more awake by the minute, “Really now? You’re not just trying to charm me?”   
  
Riku gave an amused snort, “Trust me, Sora. You had  _ me  _ charmed before I even knew it. Who knew some shoeless, animal communicating little nymph would be my type?” 

Sora laughed, much brighter than before. Maybe Riku’s influence could make it one final expulsion, “Even when you’re throwing up a rainbow of colors, I still want to kiss you.”    
  
“It’s too bad I won’t allow it, until all the colors are gone...who knows what they’d do to you?”   
  
“I’m more than willing to find out.” His hand carded through wet locks and Sora instinctively leaned into him. Only the strength of his stubborn will kept him from locking lips with Riku.

“I’m not~” his voice was near a whisper, “now...help me get clean, and don’t say anything about the marks or bruises, or I might be inclined to give you a little smack.”   
  
Riku….would keep his words to himself, but he didn’t hear a single rule about pressing kisses along inches of bare skin. “Hmm, deal.” He brushed Sora’s hair to the side, and kissed the back of his neck.

The sound Sora made brought a smile to Riku’s lips. His hands trailed along Sora’s shoulders and down his arms, grabbing the rag. “Let me take care of you.” 

Sora’s breath shuddered, but he didn’t fight Riku.

He had no ulterior motive for this, he just genuinely wanted to take care of the boy in the tub. He didn’t react as he saw how quickly the Master of the manor had torn Sora up, as the bruising and sluggishly bleeding tears were revealed. Sora didn’t even flinch as Riku washed him clean. Riku’s touch will be the one Sora remembers when he thinks of today.   
  
He can hear the other’s heart beating a tune against his scarred chest. Riku wants to ask questions, but he wont. Instead he rests his hand over the scar and feels the rhythm, feels Sora’s small hand covering his, feels the wet hair lean back against his shoulder and the nose trail along his jaw. 

He tries to catch those lips, but Sora was serious. And a tease if his little grin is anything to go by.

“I know your game,” his voice is almost a low growl as he trails his own nose along Sora’s ear, “when you’re healthy, you’re mine.”   
  
“If you can catch me~” Sora’s laughter was bright when Riku nipped his ear, the water almost sloshing to the floor. 

“Let's get you out of here, you menace.” He holds his hand out for Sora to pull himself up with.

Sora’s blue eyes debate his hand for a moment, “Pick me something to wear, I can get up myself.”    
  
Stubborn, but Riku can respect that. He turns to pick out something that looks small enough for the other and holds it out behind him. He lets Sora have his privacy and waits until he feels those skinny arms wrap around his middle, a damp forehead pressed between his shoulder blades.

“I’m so lucky I found you.” Sora’s voice is soft as Riku turns around.

“I think i’m the lucky one.” Riku’s voice is just as soft, his own arms gathering Sora up. A small laugh bubbles up from his chest as he sees those bare wiggling toes. 

“Not the bed, I think I'll be sick soon.” Riku settles him at the table, and finds a very specifically left out bucket. Aqua had thought of everything.

“Are you sure we should trust her with...whatever comes out of you?” He can’t stop his distrustful nature.

Sora hums, hands wrapping around the bucket in preparation, “She knows Ven, I trust her.”

Riku sighed as he pet Sora’s hair back, anticipating the new wave of sickness, “I had my trust trained out of me so long ago, why do you make it so easy?”    
  
Sora just shot him the most sunshine grin, before proceeding to vomit up waves of dark blue and purple fluid.

So gross.

Aqua came back in as the blue turned to purple and her eyebrows flew up with it, “Oh dear.”    
  
“Don’t feel sorry for him, he’s being a little shit.” Riku deadpanned.   
  
Sora flailed a hand weakly to smack his arm, but Aqua laughed.

“If he’s anything like Ven, I believe it.” She walked past, passing a hand through Sora’s hair as she went. “I’ll make you another tea, this one more just for comfort than help, everything left in you has to leave of its own accord, though I think you should only have a couple colors left.” At Riku’s rose brow she explains, “The darker it is, the closer to the end. He started out pretty vibrant right? That’s how they are following you, but it’s easy to make a dark viscous liquid and toss it somewhere along some other path.” 

Sora let out a dramatic groan and thumped his head on the table, “I wanna be done with it now...it hurts.”    
  
“I know sweetheart, soon.” Riku could feel just...a warmth coming from her. Is this how Sora felt around people? How odd.

Aqua shot him an amused look, as if she could read his mind, but said nothing. 

Sora finished his brew, almost dropping his face right back in to what he expelled if it weren’t for Riku’s quick reflexes.

“Alright, bedtime then.” Aqua shooed them to the bed. Riku had no real complaints. He wanted to talk to the woman, but though he seemed to have no strength, Sora clung to him like his life depended on it.

And really, how could Riku say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! I have a couple Plans!
> 
> Bonus points to whoever can decide what i made sora!


End file.
